Dark Halls
by PurpleAmbitions
Summary: After a long battle with Vriska, Tavros wins. He starts to go back to the meeting hall to meet up with the crew, but is cut off by a certain clown. Contains: GamTav -Cheyenne
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

One, I would like to receive some constructive criticism. I'm not some whiney bitch who is going to gore you through the chest for giving me advice so fire away. Two, I don't do tentabulges. If you were expecting some then I am sorry to disappoint. Three, I don't care whether or not you like this couple and I can't be expected to give a shit if you cry about it.

Yes. There will be sex.

…

_I-It's over. Sh-She's f-finally gone… _

Nothing seemed real anymore. His world was spinning and all around him colors were blending together as one in a grim debacle of what had once been reality. Cerulean ribbons slowly made their way to the threshold of his coherent vision, where they fell into a deep abyss of black; Vriska's blood was pouring over the edge of the platform into god only knew where. And Vriska herself...she would have appeared to have been sleeping if not for the fact that the lance he had used to end her life still stood embedded in the body—a grim testimony to his victory.

Tavros gripped the handle of his weapon. As much as he hated to remove it, he could not leave his lance to rot with Vriska.

"Vriska… I…" he started.

What could he say? She was dead. He had killed her. There was nothing more to tell.

"I wish I… I…I don't r-really know what I wish… I'm just really sorry it had to be like this."

He gave a mighty tug and the lance came free along with a terrifying spurt of blood that sent Tavros stumbling back, squeaking in fear…but not before a few drops of light blue splattered diagonally across his face.

At that moment he could bear it no longer. Tavros let the tears go. And before he knew it, he found himself falling onto his knees, bawling, and furiously rubbing his face in an attempt to remove the blood that stained him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shrieked at no one in particular, "I didn't want to! I'm sorry!"

His voice echoed back at him from the emptiness, succeeding in adding more guilt to his already heavy burden. Was this really what it was like to kill someone? Vriska had always boasted about how she was able to brush off any remorse she felt over murdering other trolls. She made it seem so simple to take the life of another, as if it was nothing more than a stubbed toe that went away after a few momentary throbs of pain. But now all Tavros could feel was an overwhelming weight sitting on his heart. As horrible as Vriska had been and as much as she may have deserved to die, Tavros still felt as though he had committed the vilest of crimes.

An hour passed before he was finally able to pick himself up off of the ground. Tiny sniffles continued to wrack his breathing as he carefully made his way back down the stairs.

_I have to t-tell them... But, what are they going to think? That I've gone i-insane? No, that's j-just not true! They'll understand! Th-they have to._

It was going to be a long trek back to the gathering place and Tavros knew for a fact that his thoughts would continue to torment him the entire trip. The darkness of the hallways he would have to travel through definitely wouldn't help matters. There would be nothing to distract his mind. Nothing but an endless blackness lay ahead. How enjoyable. Tavros couldn't help but yearn for Tinkerbull's company at that moment. His lusus would have had comforting words to say to him, maybe even be able to convince him that his actions had been justified. Tinkerbull… Tavros could feel the tears swelling again.

Soon, on his way down the first hallway, he was able to push the tears back with a more light-hearted thought. Even if the others shunned him for this, there was one troll who would stay by hisside: Gamzee. Gamzee would never abandon him. Yes, of course. He still had Gamzee when all was said and done.

"_Hey Tav, just cause you all up and got your murder on doesn't mean I'll be motherfuckin leaving a brother anytime soon."_

That sounded like something Gamzee would say, Tavros giggled to himself. He'd probably even be offered some Faygo to help him calm down from the whole ordeal.

Tavros felt a little flutter in his stomach and every step just seemed that much easier. After a minute or two, he even began to sing aloud to distract himself, knowing that no one could hear how horrid the sound was this far from the meeting room. Besides, singing made him feel almost a bit happy that Vriska was gone. No one was around to pop out of nowhere and make him feel horrible for even daring to raise his voice to a musical beat. He practically skipped along to the tune of the Pupa Pan theme, giggling all the way until he suddenly was forced to stop.

Tavros froze—a cat who had just heard the baying of a pit-bull. A shiver rippled through his small frame when the realization of what he had heard in the background of his singing sank in.

Someone had been humming along with him.

No… No. NononononoNO! How many horror movies had utilized this very scenario?! Vriska was back from the dead. She had dragged her zombified body down the stairs after him and was now preparing to pounce on him and rip out his jugular vein! No. Vriska was a vengeful one even in life and ghosts were one hundred times more vengeful in death. She wouldn't kill him quickly. She would drag it out more than that! He was going to die slowly and-

And that didn't make a lick of sense.

Tavros regained his composure with a sigh. He must have been going insane after all. The stress was driving him off the deep end and now he was hearing things. With another heavy sigh he started towards the gathering room once more.

He had not gone more than a few paces before another noise met his ears, causing them to perk up in a mixture of joy and relief.

From far behind Tavros, in the furthest reaches of the corridor, came a very faint, "Honk."

"Gamzee!" Tavros laughed, excitedly doing an immediate about face towards the length of hallway he had just emerged from, "I-it's, uh, you! Uh, what are you d-doing down here? I th-thought K-Karkat wanted all of us to stay in the gathering place. I mean, I know I left b-but-"

"Honk."

Gosh. That honk sounded even further away, like Gamzee was heading in the direction _opposite_ of Tavros.

Confused, Tavros squinted into the darkness. He wasn't the best troll when it came to seeing in the dark, he was ashamed to admit. On a typical night, he usually could only make out what lay barely six feet ahead of him. In this sort of blackness his vision was even more limited.

He cleared his throat before calling out tentatively to his friend, "H-hey. G-Gamzee? Where are you going? What, uh, are you doing?"

This time there was no answer and Tavros felt his stomach plummet. He had hoped that Gamzee would join him. If there was anyone he wanted to admit his recent actions to first it was definitely Gamzee, but now it seemed his friend had better things to do than comfort a whiny little brownblood.

Tavros looked down in sadness. If Gamzee went far enough down that path he would undoubtedly find Vriska's body and, having heard Tavros in the hallway not that far from the scene, he would put two and two together.

Tavros turned away. It couldn't possibly be that much further. He wouldn't have to suffer in silence much longer.

"Gamzee. P-please don't be mad at m-me. I thought I had to. I did w-what I thought was…right."

"_Didn't we all MOTHERFUCKER?!"_

…

**Note:**

I didn't really want to divide this into chapters at first, but Janie advised me to so I'll listen. Hopefully I can finish up the second half of this pretty soon so you aren't left hanging with no smut. GamTav is my OTP so you'll definitely see more of these two from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tavros screamed, his every instinct forcing him to flee from the voice. Without having gone a single stride, he clumsily tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor, landing hard on his stomach. His lungs became void of air upon impact, forcing him to emit a choked cry of pain.

In pain, is arms refused to lift his body to its feet, favoring instead to lie beside him worthlessly. There was a suffocating fear playing in his mind, repeating over and over that this was how it was going to end if he could not get up: facedown, cowardly, and helpless. Fighting to regain his breath and look his aggressor in the eye, Tavros weakly rolled over onto his back, groaning in discomfort.

The sound of sneakers stepping slowly over the concrete tiles towards him made his heart pound painfully within his chest. His eardrums still rang from the voice that had bellowed so furiously into his ear and he wasn't certain that he wanted to come face to face with its owner.

Whether Tavros wished it or not, his assailant was advancing upon him.

He narrowed his eyes at the gradually approaching shadow, hoping to get a glimpse of who it was before they were upon him.

His attacker stopped a little ways away from him, just barely inside Tavros's short line of sight.

Tavros swallowed hard, staring into the grinning visage of Gamzee Makara.

When he beheld his friend, a wave of relief soothed his shivering body, but the relief was shattered almost instantly when Gamzee's features came into clearer focus.

The juggalo typically kept his makeup in a relatively symmetrical fashion. Now it appeared to have been gauchely smeared across his face, smudged every which way as if he had slept in it face down on his pillow. His purple eyes, usually glazed over with a calm, zoned-out stare, were now wide open with dilated pupils fixated upon the brown-blooded prey. Even his clothing and hair appeared disturbingly more unkempt than usual. The more he stared at Gamzee, the more Tavros couldn't help but feel the need to run. This was the troll he had come to feel the most comfortable around and now he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as he possible.

Dreading what might be coming, Tavros's skin crawled when Gamzee finally spoke through gnashing teeth.

"Yeah, you couldn't be more motherfucking correct, my mud-blooded brother. You do what you think is right. You do what you MOTHERFUCKING_ KNOW _is motherfucking right… Am I right?!" Gamzee gave a laugh at his own joke-not the lazy chuckle he would usually give, but rather a kind of growling hiss more akin to a cackle than a laugh.

Tavros flinched, throwing an arm up over his head when the purpleblood began to advance upon him. Gamzee continued, snickering, "I asked if I was right, _Tavbro._ _Don't you fucking dare leave a motherfucker HANGING_."

Gamzee stopped less than a foot away, towering over Tavros with a maniacal grin plastered on his messily painted face.

"Tavbrooooo. Tavbrooooooooo…." he cooed almost gently at the shivering form before quickly losing his patience, "_TAVBRO! I SAID, 'AM I MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT, MOTHERFUCKER?!'"_

Tavros burst into tears, curling up into a little ball on the floor. For his own sake, he managed to whimper in acknowledgement, "Y-y-yes."

Satisfied, Gamzee's leer softened into a smile, a mere ghost of the gentle beam Tavros was used to seeing on that face, but a smile all the same.

"That's a good motherfucker. You know, Tav, if I could spare one heretical motherfucker on this meteor—ONE MOTHERFUCKING HERETICAL MOTHERFUCKER—that motherfucker would be you. Heh, my cute little Tav," he knelt down on one knee next to Tavros and laid a disturbingly gentle hand on his head, causing Tavros to cringe in terror. Nevertheless, Gamzee ignored the flinch and stroked the brownblood's hair.

"I don't think I can motherfucking do this. I just motherfucking don't know if I have it in me to hurt my little Tav. All these other motherfuckers? Shit. Line those motherfuckers up and hand me a club. But you? Motherfuck. That's pushing it."

"G-Gamzee…?" Tavros sobbed into the palms of his hands, "W-what are you t-talking a-about…?"

"I'm talking 'bout the motherfucking messiahs, bro. Better known as Gamzee motherfucking Makara. And I'm talking about all these blasphemers... All up and motherfucking insulting every last thing the mirthful messiahs be telling them—wait. You aren't a blasphemer, are you Tav? You're a motherfucking believer, right?"

With no other options available to him other than to tell the truth and end up a bloody smear on the floor, Tavros nodded slowly. The gesture made Gamzee's entire face brighten. Without giving a moment's thought to how the action would frighten Tavros, the juggalo dragged the shivering brownblood into his lap.

"I motherfucking knew it," he murmured, running his fingers through the short mane atop Tavros's head, "I always motherfucking knew you weren't gonna abandon me. You're my truest motherfucking brother. And, shit, looks like life really isn't cruel enough to force me into subjugglating my mud-blooded brother. Fuck… Tav."

He looked down at the tinier troll nestled in his lap and his ears lowered affectionately.

"I love you so motherfucking much…"

Tavros's pupils almost completely engulfed the brown of his irises. For the first time since he had tumbled to the floor he was able to look up into the deep purple of Gamzee's eyes. Gamzee gazed back, still smiling.

"Y-you…m-mean that, G-Gamzee?"

Speaking to the highblood was probably tremendously dangerous at the moment. Looking him in the eye was probably lethal. But Gamzee surprisingly didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he appeared to be happy that Tavros asked.

"I mean that, motherfucker. Messiahs don't motherfucking lie to their disciples, do they?"

"N-no," Tavros whispered quickly, remembering that not answering was a risky move, "I s-suppose they d-"

His sentence ended in a high-pitched squeak as he felt one of Gamzee's hands on the back of his head, lifting him up into a sitting position. Gamzee's lips lightly pressed against his, pulling Tavros into a gentle kiss. Tavros couldn't help but kiss back and his eyes flashed with a burst of light. His stomach twisted into a tight, painful knot, fluttering slightly as Gamzee's tongue slowly slipped between his parted lips. With a twinge of both excitement and alarm, Tavros realized just how right it felt to kiss Gamzee.

Tavros placed his shaking hand lightly on a painted cheek, deepening the kiss. Delighted by this reaction, Gamzee wrapped his arm around Tavros's waist and eagerly pulled the small body closer. His tongue glided further into his companion's mouth, keenly playing with Tavros's tongue. It quickly became apparent that despite alack of experience, Gamzee was quite the skilled kisser.

A tiny whimper slipped through the brownblood's lips as Gamzee's hands began to explore his body. They moved first to clothed nipples, rubbing them gently through the shirt. The action earned a tiny, muffled moan. Gamzee's hands then traveled down to Tavros's backside, softly massaging there before suddenly grasping it with a reawakened aggressiveness. Tavros pulled away from the kiss to let out a surprised gasp, giving Gamzee a wide-open opportunity to cover his neck in little nips and kisses.

He bit down over the collarbone, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a dark brown imprint behind. His tongue glided lightly up Tavros's neck to the sensitive, vulnerable area just below his jaw, where he kissed the skin softly.

Panting from his growing excitement, Gamzee pulled himself away from Tavros's neck to look him in the eye.

"I want to be inside you, Tav…" he whispered softly, never minding the shocked expression that appeared on his friend's face at such a blunt statement, "If I can just make you feel like the motherfucking miracle you are, then maybe I can start feeling even more like a motherfucking messiah…"

Tavros opened his mouth to reply but before he could do so Gamzee pulled him into another kiss. This time Gamzee did not waste any time being gentle. The purpleblood broke away from Tavros's lips and went straight to roughly grasping his lover's ass again, hoping to force a few more precious moans out of Tavros.

"Moan for me, Tav. _Motherfucking DON'T be suppressin' that sweet, sweet noise._"

Tavros complied whether voluntary or otherwise, whimpering when Gamzee began to include claws in his rubbing. It seemed as though the self-proclaimed messiah's calm mood had ended.

"Gonna motherfucking enjoy taking you," Gamzee growled into Tavros's ear, his talons digging deep into the soft skin, "_Gonna make you scream my motherfuckin' name, motherfucker."_

"G-Gamzee, y- Aah!"

Gamzee hadn't bothered with unbuttoning. He had practically torn Tavros's pants open (breaking the buttons off in the process) to get to the brownblood's slowing forming erection.

He smiled down at it with a certain glint in his eye, sharp teeth exposed.

Tavros's shaken countenance switched to one of pure dread, quickly realizing just how much he was beginning to fear Gamzee's now obviously cruel intentions.

Gamzee caught the look and his grin widened, "Turn that motherfucking frown upside down. Ain't no disciple of mine _gonna MOTHERFUCKIN' stop smiling, mud-blooded motherfucker!"_

Tavros let out a yelp of surprise when Gamzee unceremoniously tossed him from his lap and onto the floor. He cried out again when his damaged pants were torn from him and his legs were pulled up and draped over Gamzee's shoulders.

It certainly was an awkward position for the brownblood. Gamzee had stood up on his knees, hauling most of Tavros's body into the air. With his shoulders barely touching the ground, Tavros could do nothing but use his arms to try and steady himself. He could hardly manage even that when Gamzee slowly drew his tongue over his entrance.

"A-Aah~ Gamzee…" Tavros purred in spite of his position, "Wh-what are…"

Gamzee merely smirked in response, shoving his tongue deep into Tavros's entrance and licking slowly around the edges. He took hold of the thin hips to obtain more control over the smaller body and dug his nails in deep. There was no point in claiming Tavros if he did not mark him.

Tavros's head spun. He could barely think straight as Gamzee began to thrust his tongue in and out of him at a slow and steady pace. His mind spilled over with pleasure despite the tiny droplets of blood that had begun to trickle down his sides thanks to Gamzee's nails. It was a truly unusual feeling, but he had no intention of asking for the attention to stop.

"F-Feels…r-really good..." was all he succeeded in saying through his incoherent moans, "G-Gam….zee…!"

Giving a final lick, Gamzee lowered Tavros's body back to the floor and replaced his tongue with a finger.

Tavros gasped at the new, alien feeling, grinding his teeth when the purpleblood began to push into him, stretching him gradually. His legs slowly spread wider than before of their own accord, practically begging for more.

A second finger entered him shortly after the first and began to scissor inside him, causing him to grunt in pain and pleasure.

A dark chuckle sounded above the brownblood.

"Open your eyes, Tav."

Finally grasping ahold of his first intelligible thought since Gamzee began touching him, Tavros realized that he had clamped his eyes shut at some point and had yet to open them. Now he wasn't sure that he could.

It took all his of his willpower to slowly pry his own eyes open and see that Gamzee still sat hovering over him, seated in-between his legs to keep them spread. To Tavros's relief, his friend was still smiling, albeit hungrier than before as he stared down at him. The purpleblood licked his lips, sending a tremor down Tavros's spine when he realized that the malicious glint in Gamzee's gaze still remained.

"You're motherfucking beautiful."

Gamzee pulled his fingers out slowly, ear twitching when Tavros let out another adorable moan. Such delicate, striking sounds that no other troll on Alternia could have emitted... The issue in the purpleblood's pants had become almost unbearable. The cloth of his baggie pants was now a constricted, torturous prison. Just watching Tavros's face contort in pleasure as he touched him had almost sent Gamzee over the edge. Unable to keep himself any longer, Gamzee pulled his pants down in the front, just enough to free his aching arousal.

"Wanna do me a motherfucking favor and get on your hands and knees, Tav?"

Tavros's ears sprung up to full attention. He looked up at Gamzee uncertainly before swallowing back his fear and turning over. His body trembled as a blush took his cheeks. He could feel Gamzee's eyes looking him over, studying his every curve and thoroughly enjoying the display. In the back of his thinkpan, he fought with himself to decide whether or not he should really be allowing this to happen so readily.

A hand placed itself softly upon his hip, steadying him.

"Real motherfucking beautiful," he heard a whisper, "Just too perfect."

Tavros gasped as Gamzee pressed his hardened member lightly against his entrance, sharp nails digging firmly into his hip as the purpleblood fought with himself to keep from pounding mercilessly into the other. He still wanted Tavros to enjoy this, not remember it as something horrible.

"Relax, Tav," the juggalo whispered in what he hoped was a soothing voice, "I'll be as gentle as you want me to be."

That was a lie and Tavros knew it, but he wanted—_needed_—to believe those words so badly that he nodded in acceptance straightaway, swallowing hard when the grip tightened on his hip. A cry caught in his throat as Gamzee began to press harder against him, entering him slowly.

"Gamzee!"

Hearing the discomfort in Tavros's voice, Gamzee immediately reached underneath the small body to stroke his member, causing the pained grunts to turn into soft whimpers.

"Gamzee…" Tavros whined again in a lower voice, a slight moan following.

After allowing Tavros some time to adjust to his size, Gamzee hunched over him, supporting himself with one arm as he leaned over Tavros's body to first kiss him tenderly on the shoulder and then gently bite down on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"You feel motherfucking amazing, Tav…" he whispered into his ear, voice relatively level even as he began to roll his hips, thrusting into Tavros at a slow and steady pace, "So…tight…"

Tavros gasped at the sudden movement, each thrust bringing a moan from him. Gamzee was larger than he could have imagined and even with the purplelood stroking him the thrusts initially stood on the threshold of being painful. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but push back against Gamzee, hoping to force him to drive deeper inside him.

Above him, Gamzee's soft grunts gradually became pleased growls as the cruel side of him reawakened and his thrusts became increasingly harder and faster. Claws scraped from Tavros's shoulder down the length of his left side, leaving behind three long, brown marks. Tavros gasps, bucking back against Gamzee with a loud whimper.

"G-Gamzee! I-I want m-more…!"

"What do you want more of, motherfucker?" the now deep, frightening voice purred as Gamzee lapped his tongue over the shell of Tavros's ear.

"I-I just need…more of you…" the brownblood gasped out shakily, "D-Deeper!"

Without warning, Gamzee froze and a sharp cry of dismay sounded from Tavros as the pleasure stopped. Just as agonizingly slow as he had taken his time raking his nails down Tavros's side, Gamzee pulled out, chuckling darkly through his heavy breaths when his disciple whined again.

Ignoring the protesting noise, he tugged Tavros into his lap, lining himself up with his entrance but making no effort to continue thrusting.

"If you want it that badly then show me." he whispered into his ear with a smirk, "I want to watch you ride me, little lowblood…"

Tavros swallowed hard, placing his hands on the floor for leverage. Gamzee was keenly observing every tiny movement he made, holding onto his hips right over the deep scratches his claws had made. The placement caused a slight string for the brownblood, but it was easily ignored.

Panting, Tavros slowly lowered himself onto the tip. Feeling the first inch enter him, he sucked in a deep breath of air, nails scraping on the floor in front of him as he dropped himself further with the guidance of Gamzee's hands. Much to Tavros's frustration, his partner was keeping a tight grip on him, forcing him to impale himself inch by inch at the slowest pace he could manage without going insane. Tavros groaned, his entire body shuddering in protest of the gradual speed.

"You want to go faster," Gamzee observed with a grin as he released his hips, "Go ahead, Tav. I'm not going to stop you."

Free of Gamzee's limiting grip, Tavros practically purred in delight, pressing his hips downward until the majority of the hardened length was completely inside of him. He released a small sigh of pleasure, rising up only to impale himself once more. The pace wasn't much faster than the one Gamzee had been keeping him at, but at least now he had control over his own thrusts.

"Come on… You have to go faster than that…" the juggalo chuckled, thrusting his hips once in encouragement.

The brownblood in his lap gasped at the unexpected movement, grinding his teeth as he tried to contain a loud moan and force himself to move quicker; he didn't want to lose what little power he had gained if Gamzee got bored of his pace. After a few timid thrusts Tavros was able to pick up a fast and steady rhythm, his movements now an apparent pleasure to Gamzee. Even without seeing his painted face, Tavros could sense his partner's enjoyment. His breath was coming in pants, occasionally accompanied by a faint grunt of pleasure each time Tavros thrust back upon him.

Tavros's muscles were tensing, body shuddering as he neared his climax, through his own ragged pants and moans, could tell that the purpleblood was just as close as he was even if Gamzee's voice was steadier than before when he purred ever so slightly below his breath.

"Tavros…"

Upon hearing his name, Tavros immediately and furiously drove his hips down as hard as he could, crying out Gamzee's name as he did so, hoping to rile the purpleblood further. His plan worked just as well as planned. Gamzee's pupils dilated, all restraint he had in him suddenly forgotten in a flash as he grasped Tavros's hips—never minding the sharpness of his own talons—and forced him down faster. Tavros's back arched, his body working against his will as his muscles became taut.

"Gamzee!"

Both came in unison, Gamzee's nails scraping the skin on Tavros's hips as he fought to keep himself from losing out completely to the primal part of his mind.

Exhausted, Tavros practically tumbled out of Gamzee's lap to collapse on the floor, panting heavily.

Gamzee's collapse was just as graceless, his body falling back to lie on the floor. He, unlike Tavros, bore a satisfied grin.

"Heh. Now that was a motherfucking miracle, no doubt bout that, huh Tav?" he panted, "All up and…enjoying what miraculous beauties this pailing thing is producing all around us. This moment—this motherfucking moment right here—is just one more big motherfucking miracle isn't it? Hey, Tav?"

Tavros had barely been paying attention until Gamzee called for him. He was almost on the verge of sleep despite what a dangerous environment he was currently in with this unpredictable troll.

"Uh, yes, Gamzee?"

"What the motherfuck are you all up and doing situating yourself way over there away from me? Come over here, bro. You're supposed to be cuddling with your matesprit after a pailing."

_Matesprit. _

Gamzee had used that word as if it were a long-established thing. He'd never so bluntly mentioned it to him prior to…this event.

He gulped back his hesitation, using what little strength he had to crawl over to Gamzee.

He had no idea whether or not he would be dead before he awoke again, but he could not find the energy to care as Gamzee pulled him in close and squeezed him.


End file.
